


Chasing Stars

by Mic_Bis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Post voltron, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis
Summary: «Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas»
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> SongFic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLuPCTDFvvI&feature=emb_logo

Incluso cuando el viento soplaba, la serenidad abundaba en su fino rostro.

Incluso cuando la lluvia caía en sus labios, intentaba no perderse en sus pensamientos. 

Hacía tanto que no los sentía. Había recordado las noches de suradas y las tardes húmedas que tanto le emocionaban. Había deseado por meses volver a la Tierra.

Hacía ya un año de todo. Voltron y los leones de repente parecían leyenda en su mente y aunque pareciese extraño, él debía admitir que se había hartado de todo el universo y las estrellas.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estrellas.

Desde ahí sentado podía contemplarlas. Después de vivir casi un año en el espacio, combatiendo monstruos alienígenas, se veían tan lejanas. Extrañas y a la vez tan familiares. Habiéndose adaptado a otras constelaciones que jamás pensó llegar a extrañar. 

Las marcas que adornaban bellamente sus pronunciados pómulos, emitieron un brillo azulino que resaltaron las pecas esparcidas en su rostro. Después de un rato manteniendo cerrados los ojos, Lance se decidió a abrirlos y contemplar de nuevo los destellos.

Su pensamiento había recaído en aquella bella chica alienígena que en algún momento llegó a amar.

Allura.

¿De verdad valió la pena?

Lance le entregó su corazón y ahora estaba recogiendo los pedazos rotos que quedaron al momento de su último adiós.

¿Era esa la mejor forma de tenerla cerca?

—Lo diré una vez y sólo una última vez, Lance.

Podía decirse que la melancolía tenía un antídoto y en ese instante se preguntó cómo era que alguien podría simplemente no dejar de ser tan inoportuno pero que llegaste en el perfecto instante para él.

¿Realmente estaba haciéndolo por voluntad propia o sólo le tenía lástima? 

—No vuelvas a salir a mitad de la noche sólo a mirar el cielo. Matarás de un susto a tu abuela.

Y ahí estaba él. No se había atrevido a mirarlo todavía pero no era necesario pues aquella voz, esa que en un par de meses se había vuelto tan grave y profunda que asustaba, era tan inconfundible que hubiera querido que pronunciase de nuevo su nombre. Esa misma que en un sólo instante logró hacer palpitar su roto corazón un poco más.

—Hey, Keith.

La brisa meneó suavemente la melena azabache que ahora se cargaba. Más larga y más ondulada de como la recordaba en aquél tiempo, cuando pilotaban los leones para defender el universo. En ese entonces, Lance era todavía más alto. Aún continuaba con la esperanza de sobrepasarlo nuevamente en algún momento.

Aunque la penumbra abundase, Lance notó cómo el mayor elevaba una ceja y chistaba entre dientes. Había dejado de tener las manos sobre la cintura para luego cruzarse de brazos y mandarle una mirada severa.

— "¿Hey, Keith?" ¿Es así como saludas al idiota que te estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad a estas horas?

—Que conste que tú te dijiste a ti mismo idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota —murmuró amargamente pero dejando ver un tono de burla a escondidas. 

Lance no le impidió que tomara asiento junto a él en la banca. En realidad, muy en lo profundo, había estado deseando que apareciera.

No era que no se haya dado cuenta, el hecho de que estuviera fuera de su casa y a esa hora no era común en él, pero cuando Lance le dedicó una triste sonrisa justo al momento de sentarse a su lado, le dio a Keith una alerta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí a mitad de la noche?

Lance volvió a reír.

—Nada, solo quería estar solo un rato y pensar.

Lance era impredecible algunas veces y no estaba seguro de qué pasaba en su cabeza, pero sí sabía que podía cometer locuras en toda ocasión.

— ¿Pensar? Tu madre y abuela estaban preocupadas. Me llamaron creyendo que estabas conmigo. Dijeron que te fuiste como eso de las diez. Tu madre lo maneja un poco más pero tu abuela al parecer aún le perturba el hecho de que no estés. 

Lance sonrió por lo bajo.

—Sí, bueno. Eso creo.

Aguardaron un momento. Keith, con lo poco que conocía de Lance, sabía que no estaba de ánimos para hablar. No por ahora, y Lance estaba consciente de que Keith iba a darle su espacio hasta que se sintiera listo. Él se lo hizo saber cuando soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lance?

Él en realidad no conocía por qué repentinamente le gustaba que Keith dijera su nombre de esa manera. O bien, iba a tener que ser sincero y era que le gustaba que lo pronunciase. Acariciaba una por una de las letras con su voz profunda y a la vez ronca y disfrutaba cuando le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. 

Keith había cambiado mucho. Estaba más feliz y lo demostraba. Aunque casi siempre estaba en misiones, en su regreso solía ir a visitarlo. Luego su madre lo invitaba a quedarse a cenar y él aceptaba gustoso. Sus sobrinos lo amaban. A Nadia le gustaba practicar peinados con él, y por más ridículo que luciera, Keith nunca se quejó. Todos lo querían. 

—No entiendo por qué te gusta pasar tanto tiempo aquí, Keef.

—Tienes una linda familia.

Y era conmovedor ver cómo Keith finalmente se había vuelto un miembro más de ella.

—Es solo que pienso en muchas cosas. En mi familia. En que hemos vivido muchas cosas siendo tan jóvenes. En Voltron... En Allura.

Pero entonces volvía a decaer. Pensar tanto siempre fue algo que nunca pudo manejar y menos ahora.

Lance notó cómo el rostro de Keith se transformaba en una mueca de dolor.

—Sé que es difícil. Todos la echamos de menos, créeme. 

—Lo sé, pero... Quisiera que estuviera con nosotros de nuevo. 

—Lo está. Siempre. Y contigo más que con nadie.

Escuchó atentamente. Una risa escapándose con sabor amargo.

—A veces quisiera volver a los leones. Regresar al espacio. Como si de esa forma pudiera traerla de vuelta, pero después me odio por hacerlo. Siento que soy muy egoísta. Además, estoy cansado de todo eso. Por meses deseé volver a la Tierra y ahora yo... Diablos, no sé qué pasa conmigo, Keith.

Al momento de oír la desesperación del moreno, Keith pudo sentir su corazón estrujarse. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo. Lance ya no era el mismo desde hacía meses. Era algo que procuraba ocultar aunque todos lo supiesen. Dolía ver sus tristes sonrisas, dolía que dejase de hacer sus bromas absurdas. Dolía que Lance no fuera el Lance de antes. Ese mismo que había conquistado el corazón del ex paladín rojo. 

El cubano se inclinó hasta que logró poner los antebrazos sobre las rodillas, sin dejar pasar desapercibidas sus manos tambaleantes que se movían nerviosas sin objetivo alguno. El nudo en su garganta se había acrecentado. Lance entonces se obligó a contener las ganas de soltar el llanto que había reprimido por algún tiempo.

—Cuando estoy en el espacio, no estoy seguro de cómo me siento, ¿sabes?

El menor levantó la vista aun manteniendo la misma posición. La mirada de su ex compañero indagaba en algún lugar que de seguro él no alcanzaría a distinguir.

—Quizá debería parecerme normal, pero no es así. Quiero decir, cada vez que asumo una misión, es como volverme a exponer a lo desconocido. Pese a que ahora es un trabajo simple, me da la sensación de que todavía hay algo allá escondido en el infinito. Extraño volar a Red. De verdad que extraño volver a ser el paladín rojo y armar Voltron. Tener a Shiro como líder de nuevo e incluso comer esa cosa extraña de color verde. Solo que luego... pienso en todo lo que pasó después. Mi padre solía decir que después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris. Ahora hemos creado un lazo con todos los planetas que creíamos enemigos y con las diferentes razas de alienígenas. Estamos aquí. Vivos. Aunque quizá no completamente juntos pero el sacrificio de Allura, créeme que valió la pena, Lance. De no ser por ella, no estaría ahora contigo. No podemos pasar todo el tiempo lamentando lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Incluso si lo que ahora tenemos no es lo mejor, hay que aprender a vivir con eso. 

El menor notó el rostro de Keith ensombrecerse. No pudo vislumbrar su expresión aunque supuso que ésta rayaba en la melancolía. De todas maneras él pudo sentirse feliz y debía admitirlo. Keith ahora le causaba una extraña felicidad. 

Había miles de cosas que lo ponían feliz. Sin embargo, Keith de repente había ocupado un puesto importante sobre todas ellas. Y no solo era ese momento que ahora mismo compartían. Había muchos más. 

—Gracias, Keith.

Sin en cambio, justo cuando Keith le devolvió la sonrisa, Lance sintió algo arder en su interior. De inmediato apartó la mirada, esperando que no se notase el ligero sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas. Ninguno pronunció ni una palabra.

La brisa meneó el flequillo del mayor. Miró de reojo al moreno y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por esa mente suya. 

Hubo algo que no se atrevió a decirle, y no es que fuera importante, pues estaba de más. Es solo que, Keith extrañaba más que nada volver a pilotar junto a Lance. Quizá solo se ilusionaba él mismo, pero quería creer que todos esos mínimos momentos no fueron un simple suceso. Que Lance los atesoraría tanto como él. Y aunque no fuese así, él lo haría por ambos. Incluso si sus sentimientos jamás fueran correspondidos.

Por mucho que el trago fuese muy amargo, él sabría cómo salir adelante. Mantendría sus recuerdos plasmados en su mente como una fotografía. 

Aquello fue algo que deseó que no pasara.

—Keith, mira.

El aludido elevó la vista hacia el moreno quien ahora miraba con ilusión el cielo. Keith le siguió en gesto pero no logró ver nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Una estrella fugaz. 

Keith regresó nuevamente la vista y luego miró con extrañeza a su amigo.

—No vi nada, Lance.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se molestó tan siquiera en volverse a él. Aún mantenía los ojos bien abiertos y un brillo reflejaba en ellos. La luz azulada coloreaba las finas facciones que poseía. Keith había recorrido cada detalle en tan solo unos segundos, y la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba...

—¡Keith, mira! ¡Ahí va otra!

Lucía como un niño pequeño. La emoción irradiaba en su rostro y cada vez elevaba más su sonrisa. Había señalado inmediatamente hacia arriba. Keith esta vez logró vislumbrar el orbe celeste surcando los cielos.

—Keith, rápido. Pide un deseo.

— ¿Qué?

Fue como si Lance hubiera visto un fantasma. Le observó casi pasmado, con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

— ¿Nunca le has pedido un deseo a una estrella?

Keith también le observó un tanto confundido. No le respondió. Lance enarcó una ceja luciendo una expresión ofendida. 

—No puedo creerlo, Keith. No es posible que nunca hayas deseado algo. ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?

Fue necesario apreciar cómo los orbes del mayor se tornaban oscuros y Lance se arrepintió por haber dicho aquello. Por lo poco que conocía de él, sabía que Keith había tenido una niñez un tanto complicada y se encontraba consciente de que a Keith jamás le gustó que los demás sintieran lástima, pero era inevitable. Había una gran diferencia entre ambos. 

Mientras Lance disfrutaba de la buena vida en familia, Keith se las arreglaba solo. Y es que quizá nunca lo demostró abiertamente, pero era algo que Keith anhelaba desde siempre. Lo supo cuando los conoció por primera vez. La incomodidad de un abrazo, el que escuchara salir conversaciones en español y que no entendiera nada, la compañía y apoyo incondicional que se brindaban era algo ajeno a su vida. Algo que había estado deseando.

—En realidad sí lo hice.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Era pequeño y mi padre me despertó a mitad de la noche. Recuerdo que me cargó y me llevó a la cima de una pequeña colina. Yo no estaba seguro de qué pasaba, hasta que me dijo que mirara hacia arriba. Esa noche cayó una lluvia de estrellas. Fue realmente asombroso, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como aquella vez. Creo que es el mejor recuerdo que tengo desde que tengo memoria.

— ¿Y pediste un deseo?

—Lo hice. Quería traer de vuelta a mi madre. Gracioso, ¿cierto?

El corazón de Lance dio un vuelco.

—Bueno... Si yo jamás hubiera conocido a mi mamá, supongo que sería algo que habría hecho sin duda alguna.

—Sí, supongo. Creo que nunca volví a pedirle un deseo a una estrella a partir de esa vez.

Quizá no fueran tan distintos. Dentro de ambos había algo que estaba roto y necesitaban restaurarlo. Había dolor. Tristeza. Angustia. Lance lo notaba. Keith lo notaba. Posiblemente siempre hubo algo que los unía pero jamás lo notaron. ¿O es que ahora Keith inventaba exsusas sólo para sentirse más cercano a él? Diablos. Sí, era eso. Pero Lance lo sentía también. Disfrutaba su compañía, algo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza o al menos llegase a imaginarlo. Y lo extrañaba. Cada vez que se iba a misiones solía pasearse por Garrison "sólo a mirar" aunque cada que hacía entregas a Hunk podía aprovechar.

—Quizá llegue el lunes, Lance. Deja de preocuparte.

—Ya te dije que únicamente he venido a hacerte la entrega, es todo. 

—Lo que tú digas, amigo.

Todo eso le aterrorizaba. Él incluso sospechaba de sí mismo. 

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

—...esta semana...

—Uh... ¿De qué hablas?

—Que avisaron en las noticias que habrá lluvia de meteoritos esta semana.

—Oh... Bueno, sería genial verlos, pero creo que desde aquí abajo es mucho más complicado. En situaciones así, estaría perfecto tener a los leones —Lance exhaló profundamente—. Si tan sólo pudiéramos entrar a Garrison...

Keith titubeó. Se le había ocurrido algo, pero no estuvo seguro. Aunque... 

—Sí podemos. 

Nuevamente la expresión del cubano se deformó una llena de duda.

— ¿Qué rayos dices? Son más de las 2 a.m., Keith.

—No hablo de entrar directamente.

Lance estaba confundido. Había emoción en la voz del mayor y sus ojos emitían un brillo distinto al usual. 

—Ven conmigo, Lance.

Keith era impulsivo. Testarudo y temperamental. El tipo de sujeto que cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible sacársela. 

A Lance apenas y le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando Keith le sostuvo de la muñeca, obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar de un tirón.

—Espera, Keith. ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Vamos, démonos prisa o nos lo perderemos.

Justo cuando él quiso replicar, Keith ya había comenzando a correr llevándose a Lance a rastras.

Keith sentía su pecho arder. El corazón saliéndosele, galopando como loco. Sí, una razón era obvia. Corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sin embargo, la otra posible razón iba con él. Jadeando por el cansancio que había ganado al correr una distancia mínima.

—De prisa, Lance. 

Los dedos de Keith abrazaron los de Lance. Apresó vacilante y con ansias su delgada mano por temor a soltarla. Lance se dio cuenta, y con timidez apretó el agarre para así no dejar que eso sucediera. 

_Las luces halógenas iluminan el camino_

En medio de todo, sintió la calidez recorrerle como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

_Con el cielo a la luz de la luna, toco tu rostro_

Incluso cuando las piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, ninguno de ellos se detuvo.

— ¡Keith, observa!

_No podemos dejar de mirar hacia el espacio exterior_

Las estrellas abandonaron su sitio y comenzaron a caer. Tan vívidas. Tan espectaculares. Un millón de estrellas eran sus guías.

_Nos iremos sin dejar rastro_

— ¡Hay que alcanzarlas, Keef!

_Tocando las nubes, nunca seremos encontrados_

_Ve hacia arriba y nunca bajes_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

El agarre del moreno se intensificó. Cuando menos lo esperaba, era ahora él quien llevaba a Keith.

_Estamos en el borde, perdiendo el aliento_

_Con corazones quemándose en nuestro pecho_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

O tal vez ellas eran su destino.

_Vamos a perdernos_

_Persiguiendo estrellas_

—Estamos cerca, Lance. Corramos más rápido.

_Estrellas_

Keith volvió a tomar la delantera. Esta vez tomó un desvío a la derecha. Atravesando un pequeño callejón hasta que finalmente lograron llegar al desierto. 

—Keith... Keith... —jadeó pesadamente Lance, con las piernas temblándole y el sudor escurriendo por sus sienes—. Paremos un rato.

Keith soltó su agarre. La mano le sudaba pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Lance, por su parte, se apoyó en sus rodillas inclinándose al frente, inhalando y exhalando profundamente con la boca.

—Ya casi llegamos, Lance...

—Garrison está a casi un kilómetro de aquí, Keith. ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

—No opinabas lo mismo hace unos segundos.

— ¿Qué opción tenía? Tú fuiste el que comenzó a correr como loco y me trajo consigo sin explicación alguna. Ahora, greñudo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No estaba enojado en absoluto. Lo único que quería era molestarlo. Lance lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Keith estaba seguro de ello y solo sonrió.

—Por aquí —volvió a jalarlo de la muñeca y caminando a tropezones lo guio hacia una cabaña rústica. La recordaba bien. Fue ahí mismo donde les mostró el mapa del León Azul. Donde la búsqueda de Voltron dio inicio. Por alguna razón, lucía más pequeña de cómo la recordaba. Aunque para el azabache, su casa continuaba igual.

Lance esperó fuera un par de minutos, hasta que Keith salió de alguna parte con una motocicleta roja a su lado.

—Hacía tiempo que no usaba esta cosa, así que me di tiempo de arreglarla en mis ratos libres. —Keith se subió a ella, metió las llaves y la encendió haciéndola sonar estruendosamente. Se volvió hacia Lance mientras le extendía la mano—. ¿Vienes?

Lance titubeó. Un pequeño sonrojo hizo presencia en sus mejillas. Sonrió de lado mientras tomaba la mano de Keith y subía detrás suyo.

—Sostente, Lance... No quiero que te caigas.

Sí, fue un simple pretexto. Uno que no esperó que Lance obedeciera.

_El futuro es nuestro, tan brillante y tan salvaje._

_La música es demasiado fuerte, pero ese es nuestro estilo_

Había algo diferente. Lance lo sentía. Keith lo sentía. Ambos sentían que ese momento. Ese único momento les pertenecía. 

_Tengo la sensación de que nos iremos por un tiempo_

El desierto.

Las calles.

La oscura y solitaria noche.

_Esta noche continúa por millas_

Y las estrellas.

Dios, las estrellas eran suyas. Por ese mínimo momento.

Tocando las nubes, nunca seremos _encontrados_

_Ve hacia arriba y nunca bajes_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

_Estamos en el borde, perdiendo el aliento_

_Con corazones quemándose en nuestro pecho_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

_Vamos a perdernos_

_Persiguiendo estrellas_

_Estrellas_

Habían llegado a Garrison, pero Lance no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué parte del lugar se encontraban. Keith estacionó su motocicleta en alguna parte.

—Muy bien, sé que pasé años aquí. Pero creo que sería conveniente que me dijeras en dónde diablos estamos.

—Si vamos a infiltrarnos en un establecimiento privado y de alta restricción a mitad de la noche, es necesario evitar que nos descubran, ¿cierto?

Lance resopló. 

—Allá está la torre de agua —señaló el azabache.

— Entonces...

Keith caminó hacia donde habían unas escaleras perfectamente escondidas detrás de un muro y entre dos paredes. Luciendo así como un pequeño callejón.

—Este lugar es demasiado estrecho como para ser descubierto, es por eso que casi nadie sabe que existe. Salvo nosotros, por supuesto...

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que nadie más lo sabe?

—Cállate y sígueme. Debemos ir hacia la torre. Descuida. No es demasiado.

—Lo minimizas y termina siendo peor.

En realidad el total de escaleras no era tan extenso dado a que la torre de agua no llegaba realmente hasta el último piso de Garrison que bien les pudo haber tomado una eternidad.

Lance, por su parte, terminó jadeando en cada escalón. No había sido fácil pero realmente no se arrepentía y Keith tampoco, pues el estar de esa manera con el ex paladín azul (y también rojo) le reconfortaba.

El viento sacudía su cabello canela. La piel oscura brillaba tanto como sus marcas. Las estrellas continuaban cayendo.

—Realmente no puedo creer que me hicieras hacer el ejercicio de mi vida solo por una lluvia de estrellas, mullet.

—Puedes irte si así lo deseas.

— ¡Demonios, viejo! ¿Enloqueciste? 

El azabache soltó una carcajada.

El tiempo se hizo eterno.

_Es un mundo de ensueño contigo._

_Un tecnicolor brillante_

— ¿Sabes, Keef? Nadie nunca había hecho algo parecido... por mí. 

Lo notó. El sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

Hubo siempre algo que Keith se cuestionaba desde siempre y era el cómo aquél muchacho había ocupado su corazón. Cómo era que había sido flechado por sus hermosos zafiros. Cómo es que logró disimular todo ese sentimiento frente a él durante meses. Lo supo desde el instante que lo vio curioseando por ahí buscando la clase de Ciencias. Era mentira que no lo recordara, es solo que quería creer que él realmente no sentía nada por Lance. Pero vamos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

_Es un mundo de ensueño._

_Alcanzando la luz_

—Lance...

Porque él jamás sería correspondido. Porque en la cabeza del muchacho no rondaba nadie más que sólo alguien que ya no estaba. Y dolía. Dolía demasiado no poder ser correspondido.

_Tocando las nubes, nunca seremos encontrados._

_Ve hacia arriba y nunca bajes_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

_Estamos en el borde, perdiendo el aliento_

_Con corazones quemándose en nuestro pecho_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

— ¿Keith?

Pero y qué. Tal vez perdería la única persona que realmente lo hacía sentir vivo... Pero ya no aguantaba el seguir guardando sus sentimientos.

—Lance, te quiero.

¿Por qué fue tan ciego?

Él también lo sabía y lo ocultó para sí. 

Lance había deseado algo justo entonces. Había deseado tenerlo a su lado. Que nunca se fuera. Que nunca lo dejara de nuevo. 

—Lo lamento mucho. No debí haber...

—Yo igual te quiero. 

Las amatistas brillaron. Los zafiros resplandecieron.

Lance se veía hermoso.

Keith se veía hermoso.

Keith le tomó de la mano. Su pecho ardía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno y le sonrió. Lance le tomó de la mejilla y acarició con delicadeza su piel porcelana. Keith llevó ahora entonces su agarre hacia la cintura del moreno y lo acercó. Lance hizo la misma acción pasada con la otra mano y también lo acercó un poco más hasta que podía sentir tan tibieza del aliento en su nariz cosquilleándole. Keith entonces se inclinó a él susurrando algo entre sus labios. Justo antes de besar a la única persona en el mundo que había amado de esa manera.

_Tocando las nubes, nunca seremos encontrados_

_Ve hacia arriba y nunca bajes_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

_Estamos en el borde, perdiendo el aliento_

_Con corazones quemándose en nuestro pecho_

_Perdámonos persiguiendo estrellas_

_Vamos a perdernos_

_Persiguiendo estrellas_

—Te amo, Lance.

La noche. El desierto. Las calles.

Las estrellas.

Habían sido suyos esa noche.

_Estrellas._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
